


First Prince

by Hariya



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Betrayal, Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Corpse Desecration, M/M, Necrophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snippets, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hariya/pseuds/Hariya
Summary: What happened to Elias, the first prince?His brother Leo is the witness to the bitter end.[A snippet featuring characters from one of my future stories.]
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	First Prince

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are from a story I'm working on that I haven't posted yet. This goes with "Fallen Prince", as this is the first snippet that started all these prose side things.  
> Loras, from "Fallen Prince", is technically much younger when the events of this snippet happen.  
> The royal family goes like this in terms of age: Elias, Leona and Loras.

"Go ahead. Cry, scream, beg me for mercy."  
Proud, strong, noble Elias, only twenty-five and already prince of an entire kingdom. But of course he would never do such a thing, even when he had been so horribly betrayed, even as he lay dying beneath the man he had trusted most in the world, his best friend who had stabbed him twice. His blond hair that shone like the sun was sullied, matted with dirt and blood and sweat. But still, he was stunning, the very vision of the perfect prince, regal even as Tristan took what he wanted, shoving him against the dirt of the battlefield again and again. The red cape crushed beneath them was terrible in how hauntingly beautifully it framed his pale skin, his silken blond hair, his piercing blue eyes, a masterpiece brought to life.  
From the bushes, twelve-year-old Leo watched as his older brother was violated, unable to tear his eyes away from the tragedy unfolding before him. He wasn't supposed to be here. He had snuck out onto the battlefield after the brother he had idolized so, and when Elias discovered what he had done, he told Leo to hide here. He must have never expected any of this to happen.  
Elias made no sound, but Leo couldn't tell if it was because he was holding back his voice or if it was because he was too weak to. However, this seemed to only further enrage Tristan, and he demanded that the prince scream for him, using violence when Elias didn't comply. Still, Elias didn't give him that satisfaction, and Tristan screamed in rage.  
Leo didn't know when, but at some point, Elias' eyes, so intensely blue like the sky, had slid closed beneath his long eyelashes and his body had fallen slack in Tristan's arms, rocking lifelessly against the ground. It was then that he knew. Elias was gone. He wasn't coming back to get Leo like he had promised. Leo couldn't see it from where he was, but he was sure that Elias had defiantly stared Tristan down until his very last. He was sure of it.  
The tears that fell from his eyes mingled with the cold sweat of fear and horror that plagued him. The only sounds that remained were his soft sobs, muffled by his hands over his mouth, hidden by Tristan's grunts, the clanking of armor, and the wet sounds of violation that pierced the silence.  
When he was finally done, Tristan leaned over Elias and pressed his lips to the crown buried in the golden hair, a kiss of supplication, voice shaking as he brokenly declared his love again and again, with no one around to hear anymore besides Leo.  
Love. Love broke people, drove them to do horrible things, turned trustworthy to treasonous, turned friend to traitor, turned protector to villain. Leo knew that now, understood it far more keenly than he had ever wanted to.

Elias' body was cold by the time his father's men, guided by Tristan who was feigning grief, arrived to find Leo, tear-stained and shaking, curled up beside his bloodied brother on the ground. He refused to let go, and they had to pry him away, wrestling with him as he fought and screamed his brother's name, voice raw with heartbreak and despair.


End file.
